The Scavenger and The Dark Prince
by AleciaCullen21
Summary: Drawn to the familiar spirit in a figure that terrifies her to the core. Rey must find a way to overcome her fear in order to embrace a power within her that has the ability to find light even in the darkest of places.
1. At First Meeting

**The Scavenger and the Dark Prince.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DON'T OWN STAR WARS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WOULD LIKE TO. THEY ALL BELONG TO GEORGE LUCAS.**

 **SUMMARY:** **DRAWN TO THE FAMILIAR SPIRIT IN A FIGURE THAT TERRIFIES HER TO THE CORE. REY MUST FIND A WAY TO OVERCOME HER FEAR IN ORDER TO EMBRACE A POWER WITHIN HER THAT HAS THE ABILITY TO FIND LIGHT EVEN IN THE DARKEST OF PLACES.  
**

 **Chapter One: At First Meeting**

Rey was nowhere and everywhere at the same time. Her visions twisted and turned into places that were familiar yet strange to her. As she ventured more in-depth into the pit of curiosity that brought her down the steps in the first place; Rey started to wonder about herself in ways she did not, before now. Her first vision took her to a place of sorrow, a father desperate to connect with his son, and a mother pushed past her limit of understanding what her child was going through in order help.

Rey saw where the failure of, instead of accepting who their child was, they tried to make him into something he wasn't. Instead of letting the child make a choice, the parents made it instead and henceforth had to live with the consequences. In another Rey felt the dark presence of something akin to evil surround her as she witnessed the child's mind getting twisted and the point at which the child accepted a fate that leads to death and pain. Rey was left in a whirlpool of confusion surrounding a name she has never heard before, _Ben_.

Rey didn't want to involve herself with other people problems; she has already been away for too long. She didn't care who or what was calling to her, she didn't care about the force, all she knew was that she wanted no part of it. Rey moved through the hall, to the exit of Maz Kanata's Castle, and out into the open air of Takodana. Rey didn't know where she was going but she needed the space. Rey needed a quiet place to breath and think. Her mind suddenly shifted to BB-8, and she came to a screeching halt. Looking at her surroundings, Rey began to realize with a heavy heart that she couldn't do it. She couldn't abandon BB-8 like her parents did to her, she just couldn't do it.

With a determined sigh, she turned around only to be met with none other than BB-8 trailing behind. Rey releases an elated laugh as it seems BB-8 was determined not to abandon her either. Rey's happy realization was disrupted by a massive shadow that cast over her, and she looked up. A vast ship flew by heading in the direction of Maz's Cantina. Rey's heart was filled with dread. _They were found_ , she thought, quickly she told BB-8 to run while she moved towards the sounds of explosions and blaster fire.

The chaos that Rey arrived upon was horrid. She was terrified as masked white figures and their weapons caused destruction and death. This was not something that Rey was used to seeing and for a moment she was frozen in shock which slowly gave way to anger. _They were after BB-8_ she thought, more than likely out to kill him and before Rey knew it, she was firing her blaster at them, any one of them that was close enough for her blaster fire to reach.

For a moment Rey felt as if she was apart of something more significant and was doing something purposeful for once in her life. She felt almost free knowing that with every one of the enemy she took down she was helping and maybe even saving someone else.

* * *

Kylo Ren knew she was here; he could almost sense her in a strange, twisted sort of way. Why was this girl he has never met in his life affecting him like this? He had to find out; it was like a puzzle, an enigma, an obsession.

"The droid headed that way sir with the girl," A stormtrooper shouted to him and almost like a knee-jerk reaction his body pulled itself towards that direction. His feet carried him swiftly over the dirt and grass of the forest, he moved with determination and purpose. She won't be able to escape him. Finally, he will be provided with answers.

Rey continued her assault on the masked figures that were within range of her all while trying to make sure she wasn't discovered. Rey was then suddenly distracted as another large ship landed in the middle of the battle. She looked at this ship with confusion and curiosity as the latch door dropped open and dark figure stepped out.

A sliver of fear ran through Rey's veins as she remembered her vision and how that dark presence made her feel. What was even more so unsettling was that there was this feeling like a magnetic pull towards this dark presence and it scared the hell out of her. Without a thought, Rey turned ran back into the forest hoping to find BB-8 and get as far away as she could.

"BB-8!" Rey shouted as she looked around for the little droid. Rey couldn't find him, and she started to panic, where did he go? Is he alright? Did he get captured? These questions plague Rey's thoughts as she wondered about the forest looking for her friend. The fact that she was among green, natural life for the first time held little purpose to her, of which she suddenly became painfully aware.

A scenery she has never seen in her life had little effect at the moment and the fact that she could not get the time to be appreciative, and that it was only a fleeting thought through her mind perplexed her. All Rey was used to seeing was the desert wasteland of Jakku. Rey always dreamt of escaping to an island, where the air was crisp and the waves continually crashed against the rocks. The atmosphere peaceful and forgiven unlike the harsh state of Jakku.

Rey was drawn from the recluse of her mind by a slight buzzing sound in the distance. Her head snapped to the right as her peaceful daydream dissipate and her heart began to gallop in her chest. Her breathing became labored and nervous as the buzzing noise increased and seemed to be coming from all directions. A small whimper escaped her lips as she took a cautious step forward around a large boulder covered in grass and weeds. Rey's eyes suddenly widen in fear as the dark figure appeared in front of her, tall and imposing. Dwarfing her with its presence and covering her in red from a glaring sword.

Instinctively she fired at the figure as it advanced towards her blocking her attacks as if they were nothing. Rey continued shooting even though it was getting pointless; she was losing hope. Was this creature going to kill her? The masked figure seemed to have grown tired of her attacks and extend an arm out towards her instantly she was frozen. Her eyes like saucers as she tried relentlessly to move her limbs but nothing. Rey felt utterly helpless, weak and downright scared as the dark figure walked towards her.

Kylo Ren's first initial thoughts were blank once he rounded the boulder and came upon her. He saw when her face twisted in fear and horror, and he was surprised when she started to fire. Not that he blamed her, he could tell she was scared out of her mind. Her shots were wildly off anyway and afforded him little to no effort in blocking them.

Her shots continue to go haywire, but she still fires, never giving up. Intrigued, Kylo Ren held his hand out to still her movements. With her frozen before him at his mercy, he took his time to study her from head to toe.

"Finally, the girl I have heard so much about," The figure spoke, and a shiver ran through Rey's spine and pricked her skin. "You're younger than I expected you to be," the figure spoke again stunning Rey for the second time, She couldn't tell if this creature was trying to make conversation with her or just talking out loud to himself. It stopped a few inches from her and spoke again in the thick mechanical voice. Rey couldn't tell if that was the natural voice or if it was masked by the mask it wore.

"Where is the droid?" The figure asked, tilting it's masked head to the side waiting for an answer. There were two reasons why Rey couldn't answer its question, the first being the fact that she would never give up BB-8 like that and the second being the fact that she was scared shitless and could hardly speak.

Sensing her inability to provide the information it needed she presume. The figure reaches a gloved hand toward her face just shy of her cheek. Rey was confused as to what it was doing until she felt the sensation of something trying to borrow inside her head. Rey winced as she realizes It was trying to read her thoughts. She was instantly angry; she felt violated. What was this? Was this thing a force user? She didn't know much about the force well technically she knows absolutely nothing.

"The droid showed it to you, you've seen it." The figure said mostly to itself as it continues to probe her mind. Rey tried to expel the intruder from her head space but only end up hurting herself even more; to the point that a painful ache was starting form between her eyes, so she stopped and stared at the creature before her, helpless as it moved closer. Its body stepped into her personal space, and it's intoxicating aroma assaulted her senses leaving her light-headed.

Everything about her intrigued Kylo Ren to the point that he started to question his sanity, the brief glimpse he got of her mind screamed abandonment and loneliness. It created a need within him to explore her even more. He needed to know; he has to. Her fear of him was also intoxicating, filling him with a hold he wanted to have over her. He knew he shouldn't think like he was but he could not control it and frankly, he didn't want to.

Suddenly Rey heard a noise behind her, and the dark figure responded moving behind her as well. Her eyes were shifting frantically from side to side as her ears strained to hear what was happening. Her heart was about ready to beat out of her chest as panic washed over her when she felt the figure moved close behind her. She felt as if her heart was about to give out from the stress before darkness and nothing surrounded her.

 **Author's Note: I just couldn't help myself; I had to write and post this. I must admit I am not a huge star wars fan but after learning about Reylo and seeing the latest movie, The last Jedi I was drawn in, so tell me what you guys think.**


	2. The Connection

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DON'T OWN STAR WARS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WOULD LIKE TO. THEY ALL BELONG TO GEORGE LUCAS.**

 **SUMMARY:** **DRAWN TO THE FAMILIAR SPIRIT IN A FIGURE THAT TERRIFIES HER TO THE CORE. REY MUST FIND A WAY TO OVERCOME HER FEAR, IN ORDER TO EMBRACE A POWER WITHIN HER THAT HAS THE ABILITY TO FIND LIGHT EVEN IN THE DARKEST PLACES.  
**

 **Chapter Two: The Connection  
**

 _She was small_ , that was the first thought that ran through Kylo's mind as soon as she fell into his arms. Little, almost weightless and _thin_ actually, a glaring sign of the harsh nature of her lifestyle on Jakku. All this time he had been hearing about this girl that kept eluding and escaping his grasp with the droid and that traitor FN-2187. Kylo Ren was unprepared for how petite and so full of fear she was, but most of all how young she looked, barely shy of twenty most likely. Her little body seem dwarf against his huge one as he held her close to his chest.

Kylo Ren moved swiftly back to his ship, almost excited to get her onboard and someplace secluded. He had formed a fascination with her mind, and he couldn't wait to re-enter her thoughts, which oddly seemed so familiar to his own. For some unexplainable reason, he feels drawn to her, most weirdly. The little scavenger girl had managed to capture his attention by appearing so different yet frighteningly similar to him. There was something there, and he just can't seem to figure out what it was. Kylo Ren has felt for quite some time this odd sensation within, pulling him in a direction that was strange to him. He felt this pull from he was ten years old.

Kylo Ren had once thought that it was the darkness that was pulling him towards it, and once he had joined the first order it seemed to has deemed some, but recently it started up again and had become magnetic since he had heard about this girl. Kylo Ren was still very unsure what was happening between him and this scavenger but, he intended to find out.

* * *

Kylo Ren told the pilot to take off as soon as he was on board and he wasted no time carrying the girl to the part of the ship that was only used by himself. He placed her slowly on a cot located in one of the empty spaces in the room. He wanted to wait until after reaching Starkiller base so he could enter her mind but he found himself impatient and dived right into her unconscious mind right away.

He knew he would not be able to find the map like this. He would only be able to do that when he's questioning her. Her mind won't be able to prevent itself from thinking about it, and that's when he'll extract it. The force works in a way where Kylo Ren only saw what the person was thinking at the moment. Somehow though he found himself not caring about the map at right this moment, he just wanted to know about her.

Kylo Ren finds himself almost gently strapping her to the interrogation chair. He found it odd that this girl could draw such a response from him. Unfortunately, he was unable to get much from her unconscious mind without bringing her out of the forced sleep which he did not want to do just yet. Kylo Ren finds himself taking glances at her face as he straps her to the chair. It was peculiar looking, intriguing just like her mind, he liked looking at her. Her skin was sun-kissed and warm, a direct effect of living under the Jakku sun for prolonged periods of time. A direct contrast to his extremely pale one that barely saw the light of day.

* * *

The sound around her, was the first thing that came back to Rey as she slowly regains consciousness, then, like her nightmares that grips her in her dreams and she sometimes has to fight her way to the surface, she broke into full consciousness with a violent jerk. She was confused by her surroundings immediately, soon panic grips her heart when she finds herself strapped to a weirdly shaped chair. Rey jerked her arms in fear and helplessness as her throat clodded up in fright.

Rey saw a sudden movement in the corner of her eye, and her head shot up in that direction. Her fright doubled when she saw the masked creature a few feet from her. Its mask was turned in her direction staring at her it seems, _how long has it been there?_ Rey asked in her mind. It stayed there silent, and Rey's trepidation was growing with each quiet moment. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Rey asked.

"Where am I?" It's masked head move just a little to the side before it spoke. "You're my guest," Rey was now confused by the statement, _this_ was how it treated its guest strapping them to a weird chair if so Rey did not want to know how it handled it's friends, speaking of,

"Where are the others?" Rey asked desperately hoping she wouldn't regret asking.

"You mean the liars, murderers, and thieves you call friends, you'd be relieved to know I have no idea, they held little interest to me." Rey thought its answer was both a relief and a fright. _What does it mean?_ _It couldn't say that it's interested in me, could it_? Rey thought, What does this creature want with her? She was just a scavenger from the Jakku desert, a nobody. If only she still had her blaster…..

"You still want to _kill_ me?" Rey heard the creature asked and she was stunned by the unbelievable nature of which it asked the question. Of course, she wanted to kill him; her response was without thinking.

"That's what happens when you're being chased by a creature in a mask," Rey stated rather harshly. Everything was quiet after that. She realized at that moment when fear started to rise within her again at its silence, that for those few moment before, she wasn't afraid of it. Well not until its hands rose to the mask on its head and her eyes went wide as she waited to see the hideous creature's face in trepidation. It pulled off its mask and….She. Was. _Shocked_. It wasn't a creature, it was a _man_ , he was…..his face was…..she didn't know. Rey has never seen a face like _his_ before, His eyes bored into her, his intense blue eyes and she had to blink a few times. He suddenly moved closer to her, and her body flushed with warmth as if she had been in the sun for too long. Rey found her heart rate increasing rapidly in her chest and the strange pull she felt when he had first arrived on Takodana returning.

"Tell me about the droid?" He asked and for a moment she was stunned by his voice. Startled by the rough, deep sound of it without the filter that the mask offered. Baling her hands into fists to steady herself. She looked away from him as she recited the specification of her little friend.

"I am aware of the basic specification of a BB-8 unit; it's carrying a piece of a navigation chart that we need. We have the rest of it here recovered from the archives, but we need the missing piece," Kylo Ren spoke, and for a moment Rey's eyes fleeted to his face again. She could not get over how he looked and she found herself disturbed by it.

"I don't have what you want," Rey told him, Kylo Ren looked her over intensely, probably more so than he should as he found that liked seeing her face without the dark shade of the mask but with his own eyes.

"It showed it to you, did it not? You! A scavenger," Kylo Ren said and watched her steeled herself, determined not to reveal anything to him. "I would rather not do this, just tell me what I need to know or…..I will just take whatever I want,"

Rey was defiant; she would not give in no matter how scared she felt. His presence was intimidating, but she held on to her resolved as long as she could. The wall and confidence that she spent the last two minutes building were shattered immediately when his face moved in close to hers, and his hand brushed her left cheek just lightly. Rey found herself recoiling and turning away as her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widen at his proximity. His intoxicating scent overtook her as it did in the forest but it was stronger this time.

"You're so lonely," Rey heard him stated with sympathy, but regardless it brought back those memories of being so alone. It was hard to relive, and Rey found herself angry that he was doing this to her. "So afraid to leave, at night desperate to sleep," He continued, and the memories were almost too hard to bear. She felt angry tears on her cheeks, and she was embarrassed at not being able to wipe them away. Rey felt him sifting through her thoughts pulling memories from her and making her relive them. Finally, he picked one that was more bearable.

"You imagine an ocean, I see it, I see the island," Rey heard as his voice softens in her ears and he spoke those words as if that one memory pleases him. Then his tone took a sharp turn and hardened, as he said.

"And Han Solo, you see him as the father you never had, well trust me, he would have disappointed you," Rey was angry at his presumptive tone, What did he know of Han Solo? At the point she wanted him out, Rey tried pushing against him as she did in the forest and was met with the pain as before.

"Get Out," She said gritting her teeth against the pain in her head as tried to push him from her mind. Suddenly he pulled back just a little from her and moved to stand before her once more. His hand reached out to her as he did in the forest just lightly brushing her cheek. "I know you've seen the map, don't make this harder than it needs to be, just give it to me," Kylo Ren reasoned with her, he could sense that she was trying to fight him, the pain was evident on her face.

Her memories of his father were fresh, and he felt disturbed by it. It has been awhile since he has seen his father, and he had no wish of ever seeing him again. Yet, here, his father was brought to him by this girl, she kept interfering. Her refusal to cooperate was also waning on him, and he chides himself for getting distracted. He was supposed to search her mind for the map, yet he went straight for her memories, her thoughts and her dreams.

"I am not giving you anything," He heard her said and inwardly smiled with interest at her resolve. "We'll see," He said, and probably a little more forceful than he should Kylo Ren pushed at her feeble mental walls and watched as they crumbled snapping him back into her mind. He heard her groan of pain and for a moment he eased up which was his mistake.

Rey felt as her mind was assaulted as he forced his way into her head. Her head started to pound with a terrible ache; her eyes felt painful in their sockets. She relinquishes her mind to him for a moment when the pain was too much only for it to ebb away and with a final steel effort she pushes as hard as she could back at him. Rey found that she had push until she felt herself being sucked into somewhere else. She suddenly heard thoughts that weren't her own and memories that were unfamiliar yet she felt drawn to them. Almost like a presence surrounding her, the essence of memories and thoughts called to her telling to reach out, and she did with her mind. Rey reached out and grabbed it; She felt it intertwined itself with her, almost fusing itself to her skin and pulled her into the unknown.

Rey felt suspended in a pool of fear, abandonment, and loneliness, feelings she was so familiar with, so she was shocked when she saw that they weren't her own but his, she was in _his_ head. The first thing that she should have done as soon as she realizes what had happened was try to remove herself from his head immediately but….his mind felt almost like a kindred spirit and for the first time in her life, she felt like she was not the only one who felt alone.


	3. Compassion

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DON'T OWN STAR WARS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WOULD LIKE TO. THEY ALL BELONG TO GEORGE LUCAS.**

 **SUMMARY:** **DRAWN TO THE FAMILIAR SPIRIT IN A FIGURE THAT TERRIFIES HER TO THE CORE. REY MUST FIND A WAY TO OVERCOME HER FEAR IN ORDER TO EMBRACE A POWER WITHIN HER THAT HAS THE ABILITY TO FIND LIGHT EVEN IN THE DARKEST PLACES.**

 **Chapter Three: Compassion**

Kylo Ren felt overwhelmed and surprised by the presence of her suddenly in his mind, her feelings, her thoughts, and memories mingled with his own. Her apparent inexperience with the force was on display as he felt her drowning herself in his subconsciousness. Unequipped with handling his surrounding presence that she finds herself. She did something unusual by intertwining herself with his force signature, surrounding her mind in his darkness. _What was she doing?_ Kylo Ren thought.

He felt her sifting through his thoughts, traveling and searching, for what he did not know. Kylo Ren felt a bit apprehensive but intrigued at the same time by the experience, which explained why he hadn't forced her out as yet. Snoke was the only person he has ever felt inside his head. Snoke's black, mangled and twisted force essence, always threading through his mind to make sure he was doing his duty for the first order.

His little Scavenger was different; her essence was soft, innocent and delicate even. Her light was bright, and it burned through his mind, engulfing his body, and he felt irrevocably drawn to it. It was at this moment he had to push her out, her light was pulling him too fiercely and with such a force that the effort it took to tear away from her caused him to clutch at his head. Kylo Ren felt as if he was tearing apart from his own soul; the pain was unlike anything he has ever felt.

Rey was pushed back into the metal bars she was strapped to so hard, she groaned with pain as it dug into her back. She was thrown from his mind or more like ripped as she felt his presence tore away from her. As the pain ebb away from both her mind and body, slowly she opened her eyes and stared at him, _Kylo Ren_ he called himself that was something she got from his memories among other things.

He was on the other side of the room pressed into the wall, his head in his hands. _Did it hurt him as well when he threw her out of his head?_ Rey thought as she watched him pull his head from his hands and turned back to her. His dark eyes narrowing at her and fear crept back into her body, has it had disappeared from her moments before.

"What did you do Scavenger?" He asked her, his voice harsh around the words. Rey panic as she realizes what she had done. She had entered his mind using the force, just as he had with her.

"I…..I d….don't know," Rey said, the words stuttering from her lips in fright. Rey had never experienced anything like that before, a few days ago she thought the force was a myth. Rey eyes fleeted up to met his as he continued to stare at her, his gaze was so intense it unnerved her to some extent. His hand suddenly rose up to her face again, and her heart jumped in her chest as she thought he was going to invade her mind once more, but he just hovered his hand there and continued to stare at her. After what felt like hours but it was more like seconds his hand dropped, and darkness fell over her.

Kylo Ren grabbed his mask from where he had placed it and secured it over his head before leaving the room. His thoughts as he walked to Supreme leader Snoke's quarters were perplexing; the scavenger was force sensitive. Kylo Ren was even more perplexed by the notion that he was not surprised, that somewhere deep in his bones he knew. He just did not know how. What also unnerved him was how quickly she dived right into his dark mind, almost as if she was just as drawn to his darkness as he was to her light. She should not have been able to enter his thoughts, he was too soft on her. His leniency towards her created a weakness within him, something that he needs to rid himself of before facing the Supreme leader

Something was amiss here but what? It was infuriating. His thoughts were still clouded with his scavenger even when he arrived in front of Supreme leader Snoke's disapproving looking hologram. General Hux was just leaving when he entered a smirk on his lips. Force, he hated that man, if it were not for whatever reason his use was to Supreme Leader Snoke he would have killed him and dump his body off on some distant planet a long time ago.

"What is it do you have to report my apprentice, were you able to get the droid? Snoke's asked, and Kylo Ren could hear the impatientness in his tone.

"No supreme leader, but the droid showed it to the girl, the scavenger we found on Jakku," Kylo Ren said steeling himself for Supreme leader Snoke's reply.

"Then why were you not able to retrieve it," Snoke asked his tone heavy with annoyance.

"The girl, she is force sensitive, she is the reason for the awakening in the force," Kylo Ren said then winced as he felt his mind being breached. For the first time since he joined the first order, he was unprepared for the invasion by the Supreme leader and even worse fearful. This girl had done something to him, even before she entered his mind, but now it felt worse, and he knew the Supreme leader would sense it.

"I see, she was able to keep you out. You! my apprentice, Master of the Knights of Ren, How?"

"She is untrained but stronger than she knows," Kylo Ren quickly replied. "No, there is something else, I can feel it, it has taken over your mind _she_ has taken over your mind." Kylo Ren bristled at his tone but hardened his stance as well as his expression.

"You have _compassion_ for her," Snoke's continued with disgust and Kylo Ren was appalled by his master's accusation, and quickly tried to reject it. "No, Suprem…-"

"Yes, you are, I can see it in your mind. I thought I had rid you of such weak and pitiful feelings, but it seems, your training is not yet complete. I want you to kill her." Kylo Ren's thoughts went to a standstill as he replayed his master's request.

" _Kill her?_ " Kylo Ren said absentmindedly not once since he had found her, has killing her ever crossed his mind and as he thought about it, he felt conflicted by the idea. "Why not turn her Supreme leader, she would be an asset to…-" Kylo Ren tried to propose instead, but he was cut short when Supreme leader Snoke raised his voice and shouted.

"No! I want her dead; you will bring her lifeless body to me or suffer the consequences," Before Kylo Ren could reply the hologram disappeared and he was left alone in the dark room. He could not move, his thoughts were frantic as he replayed the scene that just happened and his new task. Kill his Scavenger, but why? Kylo Ren didn't understand. What threat could she pose for Supreme leader Snoke to want her dead?

Kylo Ren was distracted from his thoughts by a flutter within his force signature, and he tried to figure out what it was. It felt as if something was being, pulled from him, it was a weird and strange feeling, and for a moment it felt light surround him. Shaking his head to ward off the out of place feeling, he turned and moved towards the exit.

* * *

Rey fought her way back to the surface of whatever the mas….- No _Kylo Ren_ had done to her. She felt faint as she opened her eyes, Rey was also relieved that this time when she wakes up, he wasn't in the room with her. Her relief was short lived though when Rey remembered what had happened when _he_ was there. The way he entered her mind and how she entered his, how drawn she felt to his thoughts and how much she almost didn't want to leave. A shiver crept up her spine as she remembered how close he was to her and the way he looked. His face was so…..she could not put her finger on it, different maybe, she did not know.

Why was he affecting her like this? She has never felt like she did towards another person in her life and she didn't understand it. Looking down at her restraints she sighs in disappointment, how was she going to get out of this? She thought. Rey stiffen as she heard movement behind her and concluded that there must be a guard posted at the door. She leaned her head back on the metal bars of the reclining chair and tried to think about how she was going to escape. Rey raked her mind for anything that would help and suddenly like an ability she didn't know she posses. An idea manifested itself within her, and Rey knew precisely what she had to do. Turning her head slightly towards where she heard the guard, she said.

"You will remove these restraints and leave this cell with the door open," Rey said apprehensively as the guard replied harshly. She tried again, but it was only worse when the stormtrooper appeared before her. Steeling herself, she said once more.

"You will remove these restraints and leave this cell with the door open," this time, the stormtrooper _did_ release her. As Rey rubbed her sore wrists and eased herself down from the reclining chair, she was surprised by her sudden use of the force.

She had never had any experience with it, and suddenly she was able to make a stormtrooper follow her command. It reminded her of when she entered _his_ mind and how she could suddenly _do it_. This time though it felt like she was borrowing a skill that wasn't her own. It felt as if she was pulling this technique from somewhere else but where? Rey continued to ponder this as her thoughts returned her to the situation at hand. As she cautiously exited the room peering around the corner for any sign of more stormtroopers; She realizes that she needs to hurry and find a way to escape before _he_ comes back and discovers her disappearance.


End file.
